Dark Love
by The Lost Soul Seeker
Summary: Darkiplier and Antisepticeye never believed in love. But one thing was for certain. It was definitely real.
1. Antisepticeye Intro

Antisepticeye hated everything, everyone, himself, life. He hated it all. All of his emotions were driven by insanity and hatred. There was only one thing he hated completely, through and through.

Darkiplier.

Whenever Darkiplier was around, his face turned red out of anger. He wanted to tear him apart. Rip through him like a sheet of paper, feel his blood on his pale skin. Anti wanted all of that and he didn't know why.

He thought of every possibility as to why he hated Darkiplier that much out of everything.

Until it finally hit him.

Demons couldn't love... Could they?

 **A/N I know its short but its the intro to Anti or Antisepticeye in this new story I'm making.**

 **Hope you guys like it? Give me your opinion.**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	2. Darkiplier Intro

Darkiplier felt the same way about everything. He hated it. He hated the same things as Anti. Only he knew what love was. But he never believed in it. It was like a fictional character in a story book for him. Not to mention how rediculous it sounds.

Dark hated Anti the sameway.

Their feelings were mutual all together.

Love was never there for him and he never experienced it. So it wasn't real.

Right?

 **A/N : The actual chapters will be up soon! Feedback please!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	3. I Need You

Antisepticeye. A cruel, ruthless being. Very hateful. Very evil. He was the complete opposite of Jacksepticeye. Jack loved everything and everyone, Anti didn't. Jack loved his family, Anti didn't.

Anti was the cruelest of them all. No one was as cruel as him.

Well, except for Darkiplier.

Darkiplier was the darkest of the dark, no doubt. He hates everything just as Anti. But he hated Anti most of all. Everytime he thought or saw him, his chest burned in hatred. At least thats what he thinks it is. It was a new sensation, and just like everything else, he hated it. He didn't give second chances, he was never lenient. He was a deep black hole, and if you got too close, you'd get sucked in.

Both Anti and Dark had been created in the minds of their opposites. Each getting a little bit of time to show themselves sometimes.

It wasn't easy being someone's dark side. They each just stayed in their own dimension unless their is a dark enough time for them to come out, which was rare.

With rare, brief moments to express yourself, everything kind of bottles up inside, and just like all the other dark beings, they have a bad past that's too much to explain in one sitting.

Anti sat in his room, staring at the wall, thinking about a lot of things. Like the feeling he gets when he see's Dark. That was hatred right? It doesn't feel like hate. Was something wrong with him? He would run a dialysis on himself later, since he was kind of lazy, and didn't want to do anything but stare at the wall. He wished he was normal. He hated being dark, he wanted more recognition.

He held his clawed hands out in front of himself, sneering in disgust. He ran one of his hands through his spiked hair and felt his veiny face, remembering the green eye his left eye socket that had a bright blue iris. He felt the continuation of the veins in his neck, feeling his thick, hard muscles that were also veiny. The veins were a bad condition that came with his septiceye. He wondered what it would be like to be without this condition, without people being scared of him, without being a freak. He hugged his knees to his chest. Why him? He sat there in the dark, scooting into a nearby corner. He was lonely. Who wouldn't be in this situation? He sighed.

Dark knocked on Anti's door, he had a feeling that he need to be here. He didn't know

why, it was just something that happened to him without knowing it. Sixth sense? He had no idea. He knocked once more. as soon as he did he heard a loud, squeaky voice on the other end of the door.

"I'm comin'! Calm your tits!" Anti shouted and opened the door. He had a snarl on his face that showed his fangs. But as soon as he realised who it was, his expression softened into a confused, surprised face. "What the hell are ye doin here?" He asked. Dark chuckled.

"I got that feeling again. You ok, friend?" He said with a smirk. Anti rolled his black and green eyes.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I hate emotions so I block them out." Anti said, turning his back to the being in the doorway. Dark raised an eyebrow and blinked his black eyes. He went in and shut the door. "W-Well… yeah that's normal. Even though most of us don't feel that way." Anti sighed and hugged himself.

"Heh… It's hard to be in this world when no one feels the same things you do." But there was. Dark held his breath and tensed. He felt the exact same. But that was impossible. Only Mark and Jack could feel that way about each other. Right?

"Anti… " Dark said quietly. Anti looked at him.

"Yea?" Dark wrapped his arms around Anti as a black tear fell from the Irish beings now wide eye.

"You're not alone in this world." Dark said quietly, squeezing him a bit tighter. This was the first hug he had ever. The touch was warm, comforting, It felt… nice?

Anti was still in shock. His first actual hug. It was warm, welcoming, comforting…

Anti closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other demon, letting the tears fall, and he sobbed in the other man's shirt.

Dark squeezed the smaller creature in his embrace. He took in his scent, relaxing. For the first time in Dark's life, he actually felt more than hate, didn't feel the need to be on guard, felt secure, felt complete. He liked it. Was it wrong? Probably. Did he care? Not at all. He clung to the other male as if his life depended on holding him in his arms.

Anti eventually stopped sobbing and kept holding onto him, with great need. He needed someone to tell him everything was gonna be ok. He needed someone to hold onto when he was falling into a pit of emotions. He needed… Dark.

 **A/N Ok, here it is! The nest chapter of Dark Love. I know I haven't been active lately. But I want to be, I really want to post the next chapter of 'The Other Side of the Screen' and I would, but not many people have responded to the contest. I might just end it now... Anyway! I'm working on the chapter after the next on' TOSOTS' (** **Abbreviation) So I'm so sorry! I will post it soon! Thanks for reading! Leave me your thoughts, whether its in the reviews or PM's! I would love to hear feedback! Any errors, or incorrect information, tell me and I will fix it asap!**

 **~Love, Lost**


	4. Brand New Feelings

After that little 'scene' at Anti's house… things have actually been better. Anti has been more social and happier. He's smiled more than he has in years. Dark was also smiling more. But they both felt like there was something more. The feeling didn't go away, even though they were both happier, the feeling didn't dispatch at all. Dark was the first to realise this and decided he was going to go talk about it to him. This wasn't exactly something he could ignore.

Dark went to Anti's house around 3:00, his smoke form helping with quick travel. He knocked on the door, expecting an immediate response.

None came.

"Anti?" Dark questioned. He turned the knob on his door. Unlocked? Unusual… he never had his door unlocked… Dark was beginning to worry.

"Anti? Are you here?" Dark semi-yelled. No response. Worry grew to the point he had to go into his almost completely smoke form, allowing him to walk on two legs. He frantically searched the small house.

"C'mon… where the hell is he?" He mumbled to himself. He checked almost everywhere. Everywhere except the master bathroom… he approached the door slowly, and opened it, peeking in.

Anti was in here, laying on the floor, black ooze seeping through his slightly parted lips as his eye were closed, he was deathly still. Dark's eyes widened and he grabbed Anti, running to the nearest hospital in five minutes flat.

"Somebody help!" Dark shouted as he burst through the doors, making sure Anti was not injured. A doctor came quickly with a stretcher, putting him on it and rolling him away, Dark following close behind. The doctor rolled the stretcher into a 'restricted area'. The doctor turned to Dark.

"Are you immediate family?" He asked, his cold face looking serious. Dark shook his head.

"N-No, I'm his boyfriend." Dark said aloud. It was nowhere near true, but he had to see him somehow. Even if it would kill him to see his friend like that. Turns out he had more of Mark in him than he thought. The doctor glared at Dark, growling slightly as well.

"Fine… come in." The doctor motioned for him to follow, as he did.

He was alive, unconscious. But alive nonetheless. He had so many questions, so much confusion.

They got Anti into a room and made sure everything was hooked up and ok.

Dark sat next to Anti's bed, head in his pale grey hands, one leg bouncing up and down. He was worried. Him. Why? Hell if he knew. He just knew he had to help him. He told himself he was a hateful son-of-a-bitch. Guess he was wrong about himself. Dark chuckled. What was this demon doing to him? He looked at the blue eyed male in the bed next to him. Anti's eyes were shut. He looked so peaceful… so calm… he looked… good? Dark stood and took two steps to reach Anti's bedside. He stared at the demonic 'perfection' that was Anti. His hair cascading over his forehead where it wasn't sticking up in a small foe-hawk. His eyes closed delicately, his lashes casting shadows on his perfectly toned cheek-bones. Dark had this impulse… a very big impulse to press his lips to Anti's deliciously pink ones. Dark leaned down, slowly and steadily, as if his very breath would break him. Instead of pressing his lips to Anti's, he pressed his lips to his cheek. He kept his lips there for a second, it felt like they fit… perfectly… A feeling he has never felt before.

After about thirty minutes, Anti awoke. His eyes feeling droopy. He felt like he just got hit by a truck with about fifty cars on top of it. He looked around.

'Where am I?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement. He looked to his right and spotted the gaseous figure known as Darkiplier staring at him.

"You're awake." Dark mumbled. Anti looked at himself

"Guess so. What happened?" Anti looked at Dark, then towards everything else. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"I found you lying on the ground in your bathroom, black ooze seeping from your lips and you were so still… you looked dead," Dark said, his words trailing off, looking more sad and worried as he continued explaining. "I grabbed you and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. I was scared. Scared you were gonna leave me. I… I don't want to be alone… you're all I have." Dark said, tears forming in his eyes.

Anti's mouth was agape from the explanation.

"You… worry about me?" Anti questioned quietly.

"Of course I do, ya dingus!" Dark exclaimed, a tear escaping his eye. "Why shouldn't I? You're so clumsy and weird, and you… you just make me worry you're going to get hurt… I have a reason to care." Dark recalled the quick peck on the cheek he gave Anti and blushed a little.

Anti gave him a confused look. He noticed the slightly pink hue on Darks cheeks. What was that about?

"What's the reason? Cause I'm a sack of trash and one day I'll get thrown into the garbage disposal? You do-" Dark cut him off

"No! It's because I think I'm in love with you!" Dark exclaimed. The heat ran to Anti's face faster than Sonic did to beat Eggman

 ** _Thump Thump_**

Anti's heart beated quickly in response to Darks words. Words he never thought he would hear from anyone. Words that raised his excitement, compassion, and every other sentimental emotion his damn counterpart felt. The question was he feel the same? His dark, and, or so he thought, hateful heart, beated a mile a minute. That had to be a sign, right?

 _For the love of Darkness, please help me._

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been as active lately! I almost completely forgot about this and I am so sorry! /sigh. I really hope this is good enough. Again, I'm sorry and I will be working on another chapter for TOSOTS soon. I'm actually working on it right now! I will get it out soon!**

 **Anything I missed? Grammar mistakes? Punctuation error? Any errors at all? Tell me! Let me know in a review or PM me! The errors will be fixed asap! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Love, Lost**


End file.
